


Without the night, there are no stars

by FactoryKat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Headcanons, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff without Plot, Gender Undefined Hawke (Dragon Age), Happy Anders (Dragon Age), Other, Prophetic Dreams, idk what you would call this, weird poem drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat
Summary: “Dream no small dreams for they have no power to move the hearts of men.“– Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Relationships: Anders & Hawke, Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 9





	Without the night, there are no stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing that came to mind. Hawke's gender is left purposefully ambiguous.

Anders has a vague dream that plagues him repeatedly. It isn't so much a whole dream as it is part of a string of them, or nightmares, or other things that usually torment him when he does permit himself to sleep.

The first time it happens, the images are fleeting, too quick, and too hard to recall when he wakes the next morning. Few things stand out in his mind: black wings broad and encompassing, a flash of red and the familiar tang of magic like static in the air. The emotions tied to them are moderately unsettling at first, like impending doom. Not that such a feeling is foreign to him, but it's not a sensation that persists before being replaced entirely by something else. 

Assurance? 

Shelter? 

Conviction. Hope. _ Love. _

Something that appeared so sinister at first has no right to feel that way.

It happens several more times, but Anders concludes he is overthinking it. He dismisses everything as a result of overworking himself, convincing himself that outside factors influence his exhausted mind.

Two days later, a Hawke steps through his clinic doors with a confident smile and readily agrees to help. Anders is left to ponder the coincidence. 

Three years later, he finds himself wrapped in arms that refuse to let go. Hawke intends to fight the void itself to keep him safe. 

Three more years and Hawke has forgiven him for what he's done. There is no judgment, only understanding in their eyes whenever they meet.

Less than a year and red silk join their hands as they are declared to be as one, whispering promises of forever to each other under a setting sun.

Anders finally realizes what those fleeting dreams meant.


End file.
